sc2uacfandomcom-20200214-history
Squad Designated Marksman
Basic Information and Stats The SDM is the Team long range physical Damage Dealer. He scales incredibly well with levels and items and is a huge asset to any Team in NM Mode. As the SDM someone should always use binoculars to scout the area for incoming threats and focus zombies that can eliminate players quickly such as hunters, yetis, impaler and Bosses. A field cam in the right spot can help your team engage enemies earlier, or warn people of incoming hostiles. If your team lacks explosive damage consider getting a level of Mono to help your team with the fungus mission. Abilities Soldier Skills: Marksmanship: Marksman Skills: Rapid Fire: Monomolecular wire: Strategies and builds Lazy Marksman This build is made to maximize the SDM Damage output per Bullet, and later to increase its rate of fire through the Rapid Fire skill. “Mono” is skipped in this build to safe your teammates from death, and because the presence of a CE and ARs gives enough crowd control to the team. Skillbuild: 1x Marksman Skills, 1x Marksmanship, 1x Marksman Skills, 1x Soldier Skills, 1x Marksman Skills, 1x Soldier Skills, 3x Marksmanship, any other points go to Rapid Fire SI: * HE - even more Range and a free Flashlight * QT, CL - useful because of your high rate of fire later in the Game, you will jam a lot * VT, MA, LY, BT - more Damage * EN - helps you keep up your Rapid Fire up, if no OSS or CE is around Items: * XR-900, M-92 Torrent, IDMR-2 - the XR-900 is the best of these, if you have points in rapidfire the M-92 Torrent can be good too, otherwise stick to the IDMR-2 * AA, AP, DU, PA - you have priority on these over all other classes, except the ARs Mono-Marksman(DPS/Kite) This SDM build requires precision because Mono can TK. The ability to take out a wave of enemies with just 1 skill and also being able to stun massives effectively is what this build is all about. This is also helpful on the fungus mission since Mono is considered as explosive damage. (although it doesn’t proc explosive charges) NOTE: LEARN TO KITE EFFECTIVELY FIRST BECAUSE THIS BUILD CAN MAKE OR BREAK A GAME. Skillbuild: 2x Mono, 2x Marksman Skills, 2x Mono, 1x Marksman Skills, 4x Soldier Skills, the rest goes to Marksmanship (Marksmanship comes last because technically you are not the main dps) SI: * WK - Makes your Mono stronger since it is considered explosive damage * TT - Movespeed for increased survivability and mobility Items: * XR-900, M-92 Torrent, IDMR-2. Any of these is fine so suit yourself with whatever works with your play style * KI - Get one if your FSS already has one. * Kevlar/OPA - You are a kiter now so you need armor. OPA is good too because of the increased ms. * AA, AP, DU, PA - Although you are not priority with these items so only get them after the DPS has theirs. �